theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Czarneski
Titus Czarneski was a former gladiator, bodyguard, and ace pilot. Czarneski joined the Imperial forces when the Hell Spawn's advance threatened his planet. As the Alfather's forces rallied to repel the Hell Spawn's advance, Czarneski became a pilot in the Imperial Navy. When the two forces met at Secorum, the Allfather's Navy was outnumbered five to one. Czarneski realized that for the Allfather's fleet to have chance at winning, the Hell Spawn's forces would need to be reduced. Czarneski knew that if the Imperial Navy failed then not only would his home planet be at risk, but the entire Empire. Without a second thought, Czarneski flew his fighter into one enemy cruiser after another, placing explosive charges at the reactors. As he pushed farther and farther into the Hell Spawn's fleet, he spotted there flagship, The Black Star. Seeing his chance to prevent the enemy advance, Czarneski shot his way towards the enemy flagship. As he approached the flagship, the full fire power of it's guns were trained on him. As Czarneski got closer and closer to the hanger opening, his fighter was recieving massive damage and a mystic ball of energy tore off his fighter's right wing. As Czarneski's fighter started to spin out of control and into the enemy hanger. When Czarneski's fighter stopped sliding across the hanger bay floor, he got out to access the damage to his fighter. He knew instantly that the only way to get off the flag ship, was in a body bag. With this in mind, Czarneski fought his way towards the enemy's battery section. After he cleared the battery units of the Hell Spawn, he began to open fire on there fleet. In a matter of minutes the Hell Spawn's fleet was reduced to more favorable odds towards the Allfather's forces. As the Hell Spawn's fleet realized where the attack was coming from, they began to get in formation and returned fire. As The Black Star started to take on the full fire power of the Hell Spawn's fleet, Czarneski recieved a message that a friendly ship was attempting a rescue mission. Upon hearing this he grabbed two oxygen tanks and an oxygen mask, then sprinted towards the nearest airlock and released it. Czarneski was sucked into space immediately and sent sprawling. He strapped on the oxygen mask and began to search for a clear path through the Hell Spawn's fleet; he soon spotted a path through and ripped off one of the oxygen tank's pressure valve. The tank propelled Czarneski through the Hell Spawn's fleet and into the vast darkness of space, where his freedom laid. The rescue ship soon came into sight, but Czarneski's oxygen tank was soon empty. Realizing he had no other choice, Czarneski ripped off his oxygen mask and smashed the end off of the tank. As he neared the he rescue ship, he noticed the Hell Spawn had launched fighters to finish him off. Czarneski knew he only had one chance to reach the ship's airlock, and as he neared it, he shoved off of the emptying oxygen tank and floated towards the moving ship. As the ship got closer and closer, Czarneski realized that he had under shot the airlock and clawed frantically for the airlock, as his lungs screamed for air. As he began to pass the ship, Czarneski grabeed the edge of the handle. With the last of his strength, he pulled himself into the airlock and pushed the button to depressurized the cabin. A few seconds later the door to the ship opened and Czarneski lied on the cabin floor gasping for breath and waiting for his vision to clear. As he started to emerge from the blackness, he noticed a figure standing in the cabin door frame. Although the man looked human, Czarneski knew he couldn't be; he didn't know why, but something seemed different about the figure in the cabin door. As the figure began to speak, Czarneski knew he was blessed that day, standing in front of him was the Allfather.